Grimm Wars: Gamer Jaune Status Screen
by EmmisaryofDarkness
Summary: Based off my story Grimm Wars: Gamer Jaune This is a status Screen that will be updates as much as The story will be itself


**Jaune Arc**

Class: The Gamer

Job:

Title:

Lvl 16

50 unspent skill points

EXP 2500/17000

Health 1200/1200 10hp/m

Mana 500/500(-50%) 0.5mp/m

Str: 16 (+1) (+10)

Dex: 15 (+1)

Vit: 11 (+1)

Int: 14(+5) (+1)

Wis: 12 (+1)

Luk: 10 (+1)

Money: 16500 Lien

Skills

 **Gamer's Body**

Passive skill Gamer's Body* Cooldown N/A Mana cost 0

You have been gifted with the body of a Protagonist

 **Gamer's Mind**

Passive skill Gamer's Mind* Cooldown N/A Mana cost 0

You have been gifted the mind of a Protagonist

 **Cooking**

Passive Skill Cooking lvl1 15% Cooldown N/A Mana cost 0

Since the discovery of fire cooking has been an integral part of survival, to cook is to eat,to eat is to live 'Give a man a fish and he will eat for a day, Teach a man to fish and he will eat for a lifetime. With your current proficiency you can perform basic cooking steps and cannot make anything above three basic steps without assistance.

 **Heavy Armor**

Passive skill Heavy Armor lvl2 0% Cooldown N/A Mana cost 0

From Knights of the west to Samurais of the east, Heavy armor has been used to protect and defend those who fight in front. 'Do not stay strong to kill someone you hate but to protect someone you love.'

Decreases damage taken when wearing Heavy armor by 5%

 **Arc Sword technique**

Passive/Active skill Arc Sword technique lvl1 40% Cooldown 5s Mana cost 1mp/s(.5mp/s)

The Arcs have a long standing tradition to use swords in their battle style, from claymores to rapiers to katanas any sword can be used, and every sword will be used to its fullest. 'The best defence is a great offense'

Passive increases the damage of all bladed weapons by 5%

Active 1mp/s doubles the increase of the passive. Has a 5s cooldown between activations

 **Arc meditation technique**

Active skill Arc meditation technique lvl1 20% Cooldown N/A Mana cost 0

The Arcs have been in battle far longer than most other families, to relax their battle hardened state they have meditated to calm themselves and those around them. The most proficient users can perform this within battle and in such a state are nearly unbeatable.'Quiet the mind, and the soul shall speak'

Puts the body into a unmoving state, it recovers 10 mana per 5 minutes, until mp is fully restored. If this channel is interrupted the user will be put into an "Imbalanced" state he will be afflicted with many random effects.

 **Steal**

Active skill Theft lvl3 20% Cooldown N/A Mana cost 10mp (5mp)

The basic skill all thieves have to learn, this is the basis for many forms of thievery and mischief. To take without notice, some say the best thief managed to steal the clothes of someone's back. 'It is not the thief who is hanged, but the one caught stealing.'

Will show success rates when looking at object. success rates increase with Dex

 **Observe**

Passive skill Observe lvl4 65% Cooldown N/A Mana cost 0

Sight has always been the key to victory; it provides an advantage by gathering knowledge. Having a keen eye you can see the target's information; it will reveal more information as this skill levels up. 'There are Poisons that blind you and Poisons that open your eyes.'

Allows the user to gain information on target being observed.

 **Archery**

Active skill Take Aim lvl2 0% Cooldown 20s 2s channel Mana cost 20

Archery; the use of a bow to strike down enemies from afar. This was the backline yet they do as much damage as those who fight in front, the most renowned archer himself said that he could see where the arrow would fly even before he drew it.'A good archer practices until he gets the shot right, a Great archer(Ranger) practices until he never gets it wrong."

Increases all Ranged Damage by 11%

 **Sniping**

Passive skill Sniping lvl2 0% Cooldown N/A Mana cost 0

The ability to shoot from extreme distances and still hit the target, to support and to assassinate, sniping is the tool for the job. Some say you can stop an army with just one sniper, others say with just one shot.

'Sniping is poetry in slow motion, until you pull the trigger.'

Increases the likelihood of critical hits when using ranged attacks by 5% guaranteed when headshot.

 **Guardian Stances**

Passive/Active skill lvl3 30% Cooldown 7s Mana cost 8mps (4mps)

Passive Provides +1 Vit, 1 Str, 1 Dex, 1 Int

Basing from the four Cardinal Beasts. the stances are imitations of their abilities and their strongest aspects. The Black Turtle of the North, The Vermillion Bird of the South, The Azure Dragon of the East, The White Tiger of the West. these for make up the four basic stances; Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku, Seiryuu

the four stances each have their own focus: Defense, Offense, Speed, and Strength

"The more you sweat in practice, the less you bleed in battle."

Active :Turtle stance Triples the Vit boost, will increase Vit boost per level of the skill provides a small shield when activated can block up to 20hp worth of dmg

Active: Tiger stance Triples the Dex boost, will increase the Dex boost per level of the skill gives the user more leg strength for a small amount of time when activated

Active: Kirin stance Triples Int boost, will increase Int per level of the skill, will create a small aura of fire around the user burning those around him for a short period of time

Active: Dragon stance Triples Str boost, will increase Str per level of the skill, will knock back any enemy hit by the user's fists or main weapon.

 **Parkour**

Passive Skill Parkour* (Mastered) Cooldown N/A Mana cost 0

To freerun or to get to places with the shortest time possible, rather than running it is more like a form of art, it requires great stamina and the ingenuity to go past any obstacles. "If you find a path with no obstacles, it probably doesn't lead anywhere"

Innately allows the user to traverse any terrain.

 **Evasion**

Passive Skill Evasion lvl2 80% Cooldown N/A Mana cost 0

To dodge or to simply not get hit. Evasion is one of the fundamental points in fighting, why block when you can avoid the damage completely? "Dodge, Duck, Dip, Dive and ... Dodge!"

Increases dodge rate by 1.5% Increases further with Dex

 **Dual Wield**

Passive skill Dual Wield lvl2 0% Cooldown N/A Mana cost 0

A longsword in one hand and a scimitar in the other, the ability to wield more than one weapon at once is a great one, from daggers to swords to axes to maces the combinations are almost limitless. Yet with the power comes with the drawback of having less defense, the ability to strike twice in return of being struck.

"A sword never kills anybody; it is a tool in the killer's hand"

Allows the user to wield a small weapon in the off hand section

 **Driving**

Passive Driving lvl1 0% Cooldown N/A Mana cost 0

From automobiles to boats to planes, Transportation has evolved to be able to carry man over distances and terrain normally impassable, and arrive at times far less than if one were on foot. "I haven't been everywhere but it's on my list."

Allows the user to be able to drive or pilot any vehicle like a novice.

 **Way of the Open Hand**

Passive Fisticuffs lvl2 0% Cooldown N/A Mana cost 0

Fighting without weapons is either the action of a fool, or the actions of a martial artist. Bare Handed fighting currently, comes in many forms, from fighting styles to brawling.

"Fists never run out of ammo."

Increases the dmg of punches and kicks by 15%

 **Mana Bolt**

Active skill Mana Bolt* (Mastered) Cooldown 2s Mana cost 2mp(1mp) per bolt

Affinity: None

By understanding the flow of mana in the world many men have learned to control its power in various forms. One of the most basic forms of mana control is in this formless shape, as mana that is thrown at an enemy. Magic is anything you can think of, it can be felt in infinite ways

Throws a sphere of mana in a straight line exploding on the first thing it contacts. 20 (+30) Dmg on impact, 5 Blast dmg. The damage increases according to Int.

 **Detect Bloodlust**

Passive skill Detect Bloodlust lvl2 0% Cooldown N/A Mana cost: 0

By increasing one's awareness to his surroundings a person can pick up of subtle hints and signs that the brain normally does subconsciously. Usually referred to as a "six sense" most people just get these feeling, while the remaining few figure out why they got those feelings. "Let us not look back in anger, Nor forwards in fear but around us in awareness."

 **Wings of Ikaros**

Active Skill Flight lvl 1 60% Cooldown:0s Mana cost: 60(30)Mps

Mankind has always dreamed of flight, from the early gyrocopters to the current bullhead planes we have always tried to achieve greatness through any method possible. "Take those broken wings and learn how to fly." Using your projected mana you gain the ability to fly for as long as your mana lasts.

 **Mana channeling**

Active skill Mana Channeling lvl 1 80% Cooldown N/A Mana cost 0

With constant usage of mana a person can sense and begin to manipulate the flow of mana within oneself into certain parts of the body to strengthen or for consumption it matters not. At your current level you can only control your own mana.

"Go with the Flow"

 **Mana Bomb**

Active skill Mana Bomb lvl 2 10% Cooldown 60s Mana cost 200 (100) Channel time: 5s

Mana has always been a source of energy and, much like the atom it has been used for its explosive force. Discovered when someone charged too much mana into a mana bolt this technique has been deemed as too dangerous to use within an urban area.

"Art is an Explosion"

Throws a sphere of mana in a straight line exploding on the first thing it contacts. 1000(+30) Dmg on impact, 50 Blast dmg. The damage increases according to Int.

 **Mana Storm**

Active skill Mana Storm lvl 2 30% Cooldown 30s Mana cost 120 (60)

Using mana to experiment with weather someone recreated a hailstorm made of pure mana, though individually it has the power of a low level mana bolt its sheer number and area of effect make up for it vastly.

"Rain makes everything beautiful."

Throw mana into the sky and in a 10(+5) meter radius around the area where the mana was thrown it will deal 800 (+200)dmg over the span of 5s radius and damage increase with Int.

 **Stealth**

Active Skill Stealth Lvl: 3 10% cooldown 10s mana cost 10Mps (Stationary) 30 Mps (In motion)

Stealth is an artform to simply describe it as hiding from sight discredits the ability to avoid detection no matter the circumstance. Some use tools such as cloaks and boxes, others rely on skill alone, all for the purpose of remaining unseen. "We work in the darkness to serve the light. Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

Depending on the conditions the mana cost will double or even triple.

Items

2x Max Ethers

Mask of Nyx (Night Vision, Heat sensing STR +10)

Darkened Hope 5-10 dmg per hit (Mana costs -50%, Maximum Mana -50%, Int +5)

Talisman of the Unknown (50 Dark dmg every hit, every third hit blinds target for 1s)

Hoodie & Jeans

3x Unknown items

17x Wolf pelts

Fancy Suit

 **Equipment**

Equipment set:

Chestplate of Erebus (10% dmg reduction, Earth & Darkness resistance)

Greaves of Night (10% movement speed, double jump)

Claws of Darkness 120-150 dmg per hit (Chance to inflict bleed)

 **Familiars acquired**

Name: Yuki

Race: Kitsune

HP 110/110

Mana 170/170

Lvl: 6

Exp: 0/700

Specializes in healing

Kitsunes are rare white nine tailed foxes, they usually hide away from humanity but will come into contact with those that interest them.


End file.
